Stutter (Jerza)
by Dudette33
Summary: I was bored and I needed an escape from the real world. So I joined an online live stream video chat. I came across some rather strange people. The I finally came across a Guy Called Jellal Fernandes. A musician. He was cute and barely had any views. So I clicked. It's not like he could tell I was watching him any way. If only I had know what would end up happening.
1. Chapter 1

Erza's Pov:

I sat in front of my computer scrolling through random things. I had recently fond a new site called MakeAFriend. A live stream video chat room. And for the last tho or three hours I had went from video to video,it literally had the weirdest users ever.

Like The_GrayFullbuster18. His videos consisted of him stripping and just acting..well rather profile qoute was:"I'll do what I want till the end. Cut me down if you want."

"Boys are stupid." I mumbled to myself.

I had sat watching his live stream for about fifteen minutes. The first little while consisted of Gray facetiming some guy with pink hair named,If I under stood right was Natsu. His user name being The-Great-Demon-Lord-Dragneel. Jeez,what's with all the dumb usernames. The fifteen minutes was pretty much just the both of them screaming insults at each other. Here's how it went.

The_GrayFullbuster18: "Hey guys it's me Gray. Sorry for being off line for a while I've been super busy with my social life and stuff."

The-Great-Demon-Lord-Dragneel: "HAH! WHAT SOCIAL LIFE!"

The_GrayFullbuster18: "YOU WANNA FIGHT BLAME BRAIN!"

The-Great-Demon-Lord-Dragneel: "I SURE DO ICE PRINCESS!"

The_GrayFullbuster18: "SHUT UP FIERY MOUTH BREATHER!"

The-Great-Demon-Lord-Dragneel: " NO YOU SHUT UP POPSICLE BREATH!"

The_GrayFullbuster18: " CINDER-FACED JERK!"

The-Great-Demon-Lord-Dragneel: "UNDERWEAR FREAK!"

After that I was ready to leave when some girl with the username The-MrsJuviaFullbuster. Popped up in the comments saying weird stuff like

"I LOVE YOU GRAY."

"The-Great-Demon-Lord-Dragneel don't fight my DEAR GRAY!"

"Gray my love do you want me to KILL The-Great-Demon-Lord-Dragneel for you?"

After watching the both of them fight I decided to check out The-Great-Demon-Lord-Dragneel's profile. Upon clicking the link to his profile was the quote "Now I've got a fire in my belly!" And His profile picture of him stand in front of some fire with his thumbs had 43 videos. And after watching a few seconds of one his videos I was shocked to see him throwing a little blue cat in the air screaming "Fly Happy FLY!"

Yeah I think The-Great-Demon-Lord-Dragneel and The_GrayFullbuster18 need help. I also looked at The-MrsJuviaFullbuster's profile. Yeah lets just say she really really really realllllllly likes The_GrayFullbuster18.

Then some girl named Lucy Popped up with a friends request.

"Hmm she wants to be friends." Clicking confirm it sent me straight to her profile. "There's nothing happy about having your fate decided for you! You have to grab your own happiness!"

I grinned,she actually had a good quote. She has brown eyes and blonde hair. I clicked And almost all of her videos were of her writing fan fiction and talking romance. A lot of the comments she got were from shallow stupid guys. She seemed like a really nice person.

"Hmmm LucyHeart36. Friends with The-Great-Demon-Lord-Dragnee,The_GrayFullbuster18, The-MrsJuviaFullbuster, MissLevy and Gajeel1005.

"She's friends those idiots." She seemed so nice yet she's friends with Gray and Natsu!?

You should get off the computer,maybe go for a run. My brain suggested of course I didn't listen.

"Musicians. Yeah I'll go see who's on over in that section." I grumbled to myself. I stared scrolling tho the options. After a few pages I came upon a guy named Jellal and dang he was Fiiiiiiiiine!  
You should watch his live stream. My brain suggested.

"Okay. It's not like he can see me watching him." And with that I clicked on his live stream. It couldn't hurt.

* * *

And here's the first chapter to my Jerza fanfic I found love. Please comment below what you think :D

And I'm so sorry for any spelling errors.


	2. Chapter 2

Erza's pov:

"And then he was all like-."

The screen blurred for a moment before finally focusing. And there laying on a rather messy bed was a blue haired young man. He had a few random movie poster hung on the walls and a Guitar laying next to him. He had his face turned up to the ceiling as if he could see every thing up there.

I scrolled down slightly to read the comments. There was a few,most of them being from a 'MISSMeredy_LikesPINK and an Ultear-Milkovich' and they were just asking where he went.

"But yeah...That's how my weekend went."

"Seriously Jellal! That's all you did? And here Ultear and I though you had run away to Las Vegas or something. " Commented MISSMeredy_LikesPINK. Jellal sat up and rubbed his neck and let out a loud yawn then looked at the camera.

And I SWEAR it was like he was looking right at me ...Wait,when did I become such a fangirl?

He pulled himself out of his bed and walked to a shelf or desk were he had set up his computer.

"Hmm we have a comment ." After a second he look up at the camera and said "Jeez Meredy,I'm sorry my life is so boring." He shook his head and stared down at his computer once again before grinning up at it again.

"Hay Erza."

My heart stopped. HOW THE HECK DOES HE KNOW I'M WATCHING HIM! HOW! My eyes shot towards the corner were it showed views,my eyes widened MISSMeredy_LikesPINK,Ultear-Milkovich and Erza356 are watching.

How did I not notice that..HOW! "Crap." I mumbled. "What do I say?" Rather shakily and guiltily I wrote 'Hi' then hit enter. The guy must have had some different settings or something how else could tell I was watching.

"So Erza hows-" He suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

"Yeah my days been pretty great thanks for asking Meredy."

I sat there heart beating he knows I'm I leave? No he already knows I'm here. It would be rude for me to leave now. "What did you do Erza?" I asked my self.

"Any way What's up Erza? How's you day been going?" He asked like it was no big deal. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't freaking, cause I was,this guy could tell I was watching!

"It's going pretty good." I a moment of debate I decided I would just comment that. And just as I was about to hit enter I heard.

"JELLAL! You Grandma is here now get your butt over here right NOW! BEFORE I HAVE TO COME OVER THERE AN-" His hand then flew over to his camera and every thing went black.

"JellalFernandes has gone off-line" I read. I have to admit as nerves as I was,I still kinda wanted to talk to him. He seemed like a really cool guy. I stared at the black screen letting some thought take over before I noticed the link to his profile. Rather hesitantly I clicked.

"The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they don't wish to see anyone else suffer the way they did." I read.

My eyes filled slightly with tears. That was beautiful in a sad way. It was just so true. But the thing on my mind was whether or not to sent him a friend-request.

"Wendy! WENDY! Come here I wanna ask you something! WENDY!" I yelled for my sister,well adopted sister. I love her all the same tho.

"Hey Erza! What's up? What did you wanna ask me?" Wendy's head popped up over my shoulder.

"WHAT THE FLUFF WENDY! HOW'D YOU GET HERE SO FAST? I DIDN'T EVEN HEAR YOU COME IN!"

"I told you Erza, I'm a Sorceress."

"Oh yeah,I guess I forgot."

"So what did you wanna ask me?"

I then went on to tell her about the whole MakeAFriend and then about Jellal. She had sat there listening to the whole thing rather intensely while petting her cat Carl,whom she had dressed up in some weird dress .

"So what do you think should I send him a friend-request or not? If you were a guy would you find it weird? I mean he does know I was watching so maybe I should...No I won't it would be weird I thin-"

"It wouldn't be weird at all Erza."

"...Really?" Hmmm maybe It wasn't as bad as I had thought.

"Okay." And with that I hit send JellalFernandes a friend-request.

"HA JUST KIDDING ERZA!" Wendy grinned at I swear her cat smirked at me.

My Eyes filled with Horror. What had I just done?

* * *

And here it is chapter 2. I hope you like it if so please leave a comment. Also sorry for any spelling errors.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza's Pov:

Wendy sat there with the biggest grin I've ever seen before finally breaking out into a laugh. As I sat there horrified.

"Mhaw-MWHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!" Wendy then set Carla down on my bed as her laughing fit started. "WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Wendy then began to clap her hands as she rolled around on my floor.

"Wendy I-I-" I have to admit I didn't really know what to say to Wendy,She was always so sweet."

"Urg seriously? I'm such and Idiot." I tossed my head on to my computers keyboard. And let out a loud groan. I raised my head before throwing on to the keyboard a few more time groaning each time.

By this time Wendy had regained her composer and grasped the back of my chair to pull herself up off the floor. She had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I don't find this very funny Wendy. He saw my real name. He might have even seen my profile if I see him in real life? He'll probably be like 'Hey your that weird girl stalking me' And I'll be Mortified! MORTIFIED! OH LET ME DIE NOW!" I tossed my arms around violently.

"Your not stalking 't this site a lot like YouTube except live. The more views he gets the more famous you get?" Wendy questioned.

"Besides I was only kidding. If I was a guy I wouldn't find it weird. I would be flattered that such a beautiful girl would want to be friends with me." And there was the sweet Wendy I loved so much.

"Awwww beautiful too Wendy." Sje smiled up at me.

"Thanks Erza. And your beautiful too Carla." She softly picked up the little cat.

"So your sure? about it not being wired?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay,now come here for a hug." I opened my set Carla down on my bed and rushed towards me. Throwing her arms me I wrapped her in a warm hug. Upon letting her go she went straight for Carla.

"Carla needs a hug to Erza."

"Come here Carla." I cooed. Wendy set the little cat into my arms.

"Can I look at your computer Erza?" Wendy asked.I nodded.

Wendy began scrolling and looking at random profiles. I smiled.I wonder when Jellal will come on again? Tomorrow? Next week? Next Year? And who was MissMeredy and Ultear Milkovich? It seemed like he knows then in real life.

"Erza I hope you don't mind put I followed some people for you."

"Who?"

"Well I followed these people." Erza356 fallows:Laxus-D,The-Great-Demon-Lord-Dragneel,The_GrayFullbuster18,The-MrsJuviaFullbuster,MissLevy,Gajeel1005,Mirajane, CanaWantsAnotherDrink and JellalFerandes.

"WHAT YOU FALLOWED THOSE IDIOTS!

"Erza look you have some new followers." Wendy said trying to distract me. And I have to admit it worked.

"Here let me see." I scooted closer to my computer AS Wendy stepped aside. Who would follow me?

Ichiya-Vandalay-Kotobuli,HibikiLates97,Eve_Tearm754 AND JellalFernades!

HE FOLLOWED ME BACK!?


End file.
